


Smutember 2018 In Public

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Exhibitionism, F/M, Idiots in Love, In Public, Nipple Licking, Nipples, Orgasm, Partial Nudity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Star can't wait. Written for smutember on tumblr





	Smutember 2018 In Public

“Star?! Seriously, do you what to do this now?” Marco hissed at his girlfriend.

“Ah huh,” Star mumbled as she pawed at his zipper.

“Star stop. Someone’s gonna see.”

The two sat at a table at a high end restaurant. Marco hurried look around at the other patrons. None of them seemed to notice. He felt Star unzip his pants. When he turned back he found Star had ducked under the table. He felt Star’s mouth wrap around his cock. “Watch the teeth,” his said as quietly as he could. It did not take much to make him cum. Star’s head popped up, cum dripping down her chin. “You’re still hard Marco.”

Star grabbed him by his hand. Marco tried to cover his still free boner with his free hand, praying to whatever hand who’d listen that know one would see it. Star led him into the ladies room. The couple ran into the closest stall. Marco was keenly aware that several women at the sinks saw him and his hard dick as Star pushed him into the stall.  
She locked the door and turned to Marco. She pulled down her tights and panties in one swift motion. Star lifted up her dress, presenting her wet sex to her boyfriend. Marco pushed her against the wall and pushed his own pants down. This is what she wants eh? Marco fast and merciless pushed himself into her wet folds. The hole row of stalls shook with each mighty thrust Marco gave Star.

She grabbed onto her top and pushed down, exposing her star shaped nipples. Without missing a beat Marco bent down and took one into his mouth. Star loud moans echoed in the bathroom. A banging from the stall next to them reminded them that they were not alone.

“Excuse me; I’m trying to pee!” 

The couple did not stop or even slow down. It was too much for Star, who came hard. Her vaginal walls spasming around Marco’s thick manhood drove him over the edge too. He launched his semen deep into the princess. The two stopped, with heavy breaths, they stood there. While Star could still feel Marco twitching inside her.  
A knock came from the stall door. “Excuse me, I’m the manager and I’m gonna have to ask you both to leave.” This was the third restaurant they been kicked out of.


End file.
